


astralis et galaxias

by sometimesheroesdie



Series: another level of salvation [5]
Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Constellations, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, soft idiots in love, the darlifra tag has been lacking som good ol hirotwo and i'm here lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15550131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesheroesdie/pseuds/sometimesheroesdie
Summary: “ why look at the stars when I can look into your eyes? ”[ in which they escape to a space under the stars, and confess their love in the cradle of the full moon. ]





	astralis et galaxias

**Author's Note:**

> heLLo!!! holy shit i've been gone for,,, a month hhHHHh i'm sorry for my absence from this fandom!! rightnow i'm working on several longer fics, for darlifra and for satsuriku no tenshi, which i've gotten obsessed with?? hecc,, also, this fic is an older one from around june-early july?? i never got around to posting it and seeing how dead my account is, i decided to put it up lol. hope you like!! :)

You took me where cosmos bloom  
with the euphoric spell of a lovesome kiss.  
Your arms held me like a dreamier moment,  
that you wished to engrave in your heart and  
your skin.  
We spoke of how the sun is never crescent -  
and how the moon, is not always full.  
We spoke of how you are mine completely.  
And my soul - my body, belong only to you.

“Sanctuary” by Clairel Esteves

-

Zero Two idly brushes her fingertips across his cheek, memorising the slope of his cheekbone, the sharp angle of his jaw. Hiro’s arms tighten around her, lashes slipping close. He’s sleepy. She protested, but he insisted on watching the stars with her. 

They’re especially bright today. Diamond powder scattered across black velvet skies; shining upon the earth with a dreamy glow. 

She loves the ocean, but she adores the stars more. For as lovely the open seas are, their magic was entrenched too far beneath the surface for her to reach (though she promised herself she’d go down one day to see). But the beauty of the stars was just a tilt of the head away.

So Zero Two took to the skies for comfort. Her downtime was spent visiting libraries, vast walls and rows of books, looking for anything about the stars. It took her mind off finding her darling from her childhood, away from the thoughts of the picture book and humanity and her growing desperation and unease.

She found peace in the sky, and found her darling after that.

It seems fitting that now, she smiles, nestles her head into the crook of his neck, and says: “Hey, darling. Have I ever told you about the stars?”

-

Hiro smiles, one hand playing with the strap of her nightgown, the other coming round to rest over her waist. For a brief moment, his lips brush across her bare shoulder, and Zero Two flushes. Morning dew stains her nightgown and the rain-softened grass tickles her legs as she shifts atop him. “Hmm . . . no, I don’t think so. Could you tell me?”

“Okay.” She runs her fingers over the line of his collarbone, travelling to its shadowed hollow. “If you look up, that constellation is . . . that’s Andromeda. She was a princess. She was chained down for her mother’s arrogance, left as a sacrifice to the angry gods. Then a prince chanced upon her.” Zero Two brushes a kiss to his cheek. “He set her free from her bindings.”

His wide smile softens a bit. “That’s incredible,” he tells her, eyes cracking open, gentle blue-green free of sleep. “Isn’t it strange how so many stories mirror our lives?”

“Yeah,” she agrees. “But they’re different in some ways. Important ways. For one, you didn’t stumble across me. You came to get me. I . . . haven’t had the chance to thank you yet.” She smiles, tears sparkling on her lashes. “Thank you, darling. Thank you so, so much.”

He laughs lightly, pressing her close. “Come on, Zero Two. We promised to always be together. I could never break that promise.” Gently, he caresses her cheek. “If anything, I should be thanking you. You’re the prince of my story. You came for me when the klaxosaur princess took me. And even before that, you set me free of my chains. I was too scared to tell you I wanted to ride with you back then. But when the time came, I didn’t hesitate when I said I’d go to space for you.”

His hand drops to her shoulder, sliding down to touch her arm. “You taught me courage, Zero Two. You taught me love. Isn’t that wonderful?”

Tears roll down her cheeks as she exclaims, “You always say such embarrassing things!” Hiro laughs, brushing her tears away, eyes gilded silver too. “I should say them more often, then, just to see you look so happy.”

“Stop it!” Zero Two giggles, wiping at her eyes. She feels warm, all the way to her fingertips. Hiro touches his lips to the space over her heart, horns tickling her collarbone. Her heart pounds beneath his kiss. Her fingers press into his hair, feeling the rough black silk and wanting his closeness.

His kiss brands her, scores his name across her heart. She is his, marked all over with the char and ash of his soul. And he is hers, claimed and bound by her blood, red and blue tattooing them. Just as it has always been. “You’re mine,” he murmurs onto her skin, his whisper sending fire over her skin, “and I’m yours.”

“Always and forever, darling,” she whispers. “To the stars and back.”

-

With a final kiss to her chest, he pulls away. Hiro smiles a little, cheeks flushed. “I should do that more, too,” he says. “You should blush more, Zero Two. Rosy cheeks are really pretty on you.” 

Face reddening, “Darling.” He chuckles and she settles back into his arms, intertwining their fingers. “By the way, Andromeda and her prince got married, too.” She feels Hiro’s chest tremble beneath her back as he laughs, fuller and brighter. “And they had nine kids.”

“T-too many,” he says breathily, laughter still gracing his lips. “That’s a lot. But I’ll keep it in mind, if you’d like that many children.”

“I’m okay with spending the rest of my life with only you, darling.” She traces the lines of the veins on his wrist. 

He catches her hand and brushes his lips to her palm. “You’re my stars, Zero Two. I love you.” He tells her this softly, his kiss searing her fingers with gentle fire. 

“You took my life and lit it up with stars, darling,” she breathes. “I love you.”

“Always and forever,” he echoes.

She falls into his embrace, his hands gripping her waist. Hiro shifts, pressing his forehead against hers. Her turquoise stares into dark blue-green. Zero Two holds his starry-eyed gaze, hands roaming down his sides. He smiles, holds her whisper in the parting of his lips: “To the stars and back.”

**Author's Note:**

> unrelated but i downloaded grammarly and - wait it's marking the word grammarly wrong wait what - and it's just marking everything as incorrectly spelled,,, grammarly stop grammarly no (but it's cause i'm using lowercase and grammarly is freaking out lol)
> 
> do leave comments, feedback, whichever you'd like - they make my days so much happier! :D
> 
> poem by [clairel estevez](https://twitter.com/ClairelEstevez/status/982271749990436864) on twitter.


End file.
